1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a towing apparatus for towing disabled tractor-trailers or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various patents have issued in the field of towing devices and the like. See, for example, the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,692,331 granted to Vegors; U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,093 granted to Thompson et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,132 granted to Colangelo; U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,407 granted to Gillem; U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,630 granted to Scott; U.S. Pat. No. 3,593,865 granted to Moor et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,149 granted to Aquila; U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,812 granted to Hasstedt et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,356 granted to McNeill; U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,764 granted to Kaunitz, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,069 granted to White, Jr. et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,791 granted to Moon; U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,763 granted to Pigeon; U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,042 granted to Rellinger; U.S. Pat. No. 2,604,302 granted to Francis; U.S. Pat. No. 3,207,338 granted to Felburn; U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,223 granted to Johnson. None of these patents disclose or suggest the present device.